kurtherian_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Character List
I started this while re-reading Love Lost. On my first read-through of the series (well, first 13 books plus Boris Chronicles), I realized that I was reading things with little idea who a few characters were. Especially annoying if they died and I wasn't sure who they were. Safety Test (is there an expand button on the right?) If you had to click something to read this, you should be safe from major spoilers. Otherwise your browser will display spoilers with no warning! Book 1 ~ Death Becomes Her Death Becomes Her, P1 *Bethany Anne Reynolds: Main character *Michael: Original Vampire (the Patriarch) *Carl: Computer Tech & Ops lead working directly for Michael (or Bill at times) (spoiler from DBH P2)Vanishes during time lapse (spoiler from later ..) *Bill aka William: Vampire tasked with protecting America (early spoiler)Dies in prelude of Death Becomes Her *Frank Kurns: Hidden american government agent tasked with finding Unknown World problems electronically and coordinating governmental responses. Serious data connections and blackmail archive. In his late 90's, had been rejuvenated by Michael in mid 60's and looks 25 years younger. *Martin Brennan: Bethany's boss in black organization at start of series. *Matthew Wainright: Scientist doing research on level 5 of the military base in the Colorado Mountains. Is first to find the open vault. *General Lance Reynolds: In command of the Colorado military base, and Bethany Anne's father. *Patricia: Lance's secretary, not by-the-book, very efficient. Lance finds her quite attractive. *Dr. John Evenich aka John: scientist who tests the air of the vault and checks for other hazards before Lance gets the envelope. *Master Sergeant Kevin McCoullagh: Lance's chief military assistant and old friend. *Gabrielle: Michael's Great-granddaughter (actually granddaughter) *Only other female non-forsaken known to Michael: Sunshine (much longer oriental name). *'Jimmy' Chan, Technician 3rd Grade: at radio in colorado when Carl's jet makes contact. *Technical Sergeant Max Stripten: Jimmy's OIC *Tim: Bethany's old co-worker, Bethany NOT impressed. *Tom Swenson: Retired officer and old contact of Lance who was on the base during last Debt of Honor situation. *Private First Class Richard Peters: sent to drive Carl from jet. Death Becomes Her, P2 after leaving Colorado *Nathan Lowell: very dominate were-wolf, second under Gerry. (spoiler for P3)85 years old. Multiple hacker aliases, one is ID10T-42. *Gerry: Alpha of New Your and present head of the American Pack Council for the Were. One of two council members to survive St. Valentine's Day. *Nirene: Gerry's third. Takes care of almost all the day to day duties of the alpha. *Thomas: Other survivor of St. Valentine's Day. Mouthed off to one of Michael's children. Death Becomes Her, P3 after leaving Colorado *Stephen: 'Michael's third child,' second most powerful vampire, day walker. *Tim: Nathan's lead in his Boston office. *Entarian race: alien race very advanced medically. TOM thinks they might be able to seperate him from Bethany. *Kurtherians: **offshoot of the most terrifying, meanest, violent race **Twent-two generations w/o violence showing. **created 12 shepherd groups ***7 broke off to attack the other 5. ***5 left to resist, TOM's faction left a shell and ran ****Most tried to flee to the Etheric ****34 scout ships left to find other races farther away to build bulwarks against the 7's schemes. *****Good enough with ether manipulation to survive indefinately. *TOM: pilot of scout ship that found earth. **real name is a string of digits **likes the name Thales of Miletus **Bethany picks TOM as a shortened version. *Ecaterina aka Katia: bartender that spots Nathan in Romania, expert mountain guide. *Cali and Alin: two hikers that were on the mountain near a very strong were. *Ivan: Ecaterina's brother *Alexi: were bear, Ecaterina's uncle *Stephen: son of Michael in charge of Romania *David: another son of Michael *Algerian: alpha of the Brasov pack. *Petre: second son of Stephen, in charge of territory in Romania, including the area Petre's pack claims. Book 2 ~ Queen Bitch Initial Returning Characters / References from Death Becomes Her *Bethany Anne: Main character *Nathan Lowell: very dominate were-wolf, second under Gerry. 85 years old. Multiple hacker aliases, one is ID10T-42. Will do pretty much anything to stay near Ecaterina. *Ecaterina Romanov: aka Katia: a hot Romanian who is an expert mountain guide. Smitten with Nathan. *Michael: Original Vampire (the Patriarch), vanished during Bethany Anne's transformation. *Bill: Former active vampire protector of America. *Stephen: Michael's son in Romania. *Petre: Dead son of Stephen. *Frank Kurns: Hidden american government agent tasked with finding Unknown World problems electronically and coordinating governmental responses. Serious data connections and blackmail archive. In his late 90's, had been rejuvenated by Michael in mid 60's and looks 25 years younger. *Gerry: Alpha of New Your and present head of the American Pack Council for the Were. One of two council members to survive St. Valentine's Day. *TOM: Alien entity who is spliced into Bethany Anne's nervous system. *Ivan: Ecaterina's brother Swiss Bank *Kevin Berger: Day-time 'inside' man at the bank that handles UnknownWorld clients *Inspector Golay: investigating bank robery attempt Train Trip *Rafael, aka Paul Rutherford: idiot on train *Vampire update **Stephen asleep, sun walker **Barnabas unseen for 12+ years **Peter awake in Asia **David in Russia for past 5 years **one more Nathan can't remember Dealing with Stephen *Stephen hadn't regenerated and is nearly a corpse. Feels MUCH better when Bethany Anne leaves him. *Ivan hired to be Stephen's technology tutor. Back in America *Irene, Gerry's secretary *Max, one of Gerry's pack American Tac Team (Original Bitches) *John Grimes: Very large team lead of the Tac Team. early spoiler: Survives punctured lung because of Bethany Anne's blood. *Eric Escabar: John's best friend *Darrell Jackson: black ex-Special Forces. Never worked with a vampire before. *Scott English: ex NYPD SWAT. 5'10", shortest. giant arms. Ran into Forsaken while part of SWAT. More People in Florida *Dan Bosse: Agent-In-Charge (Ops lead of the original Bitches) -- used to support Bill. Joins Bethany Anne along with his tac team. *Killian: Sniper aka front tactical lookout for tac team. *Barry: Technical agent in everglades *Agent Flores: downed team member at the op center in the everglades. *Jesse Bivoreux: was in command ops van in everglades. *Bobcat aka Bill aka Captain William 'Bobcat' Carlson: Black Hawk owner/operator hired to help in Florida bank op. *Chief Engineer Billy 'William' Stevenson: aviation engineer hired to help Bobcat, an old friend of his. Can't handle liquor. *Nancy: real-estate lady. *Ms Joshwood: briefly lives next to Bethany Anne. Pack Business in New York *Stacey: Gerry's receptionist *Ecaterina calls Nathan 'friendly pooch' *Jonathan Silvers: Alpha of the Denver Area Pack *Paul Gleason: loud-mouth werewolf for freedom *Pete: Young werewolf, son of Jonathan Silvers, spoiled rich kid. Sent as raw recruit to bitches for 3 months as penance. *Carl Corruthers: executive driver (human) Book 3 ~ Love Lost Returning Characters *Bethany Anne: Main character *Martin Brennan: Bethany's old boss, a second father to her *Mary Brennan: Martin's wife *Brandin Couter: Martin's second in command *Frank Kurns: Hidden american government agent tasked with finding Unknown World problems electronically and coordinating governmental responses. Serious data connections and blackmail archive. In his late 90's, had been rejuvenated by Michael when in his mid 60's and looks 25 years younger. *John Grimes: Very large leader of the bitches. Was the first to be given Bethany Anne's blood, which let him survive a punctured lung. *Dan Bosse: Operation's commander for bitches, worked operations in UnknownWorld for 30 years before Bethany Anne's advent. *Eric Escabar: bitch. John's best friend. *Darrell Jackson: bitch. black ex-Special Forces. *Scott English: bitch. ex NYPD SWAT. 5'10", shortest bitch. giant arms. *Pete: Formerly a spoiled rich kid were-wolf. Doing well under John Grimes' training. *Ecaterina Romanov: aka Kat, aka Katia. Beautiful romanian. Bethany Anne's personal assistant. Smitten with Nathan. *TOM: Alien entity who is spliced into Bethany Anne's nervous system. *Bobcat aka Bill aka Captain William 'Bobcat' Carlson: Black Hawk pilot for TQB. Former owner / operator. *Chief Engineer Billy 'William' Stevenson: mechanic hired to help Bobcat, an old friend of his. Can't handle liquor. *Nathan Lowell: very dominate were-wolf, second under Gerry. 85 years old. Multiple hacker aliases, one is ID10T-42. Will do pretty much anything to stay near Ecaterina. *Ivan: Ecaterina's brother and tech tutor for Stephen *Stephen: Bethany Anne's first vampire recruit, day walker. *General Lance Reynolds: Bethany Anne's father. Commands the Colorado military base. *Sergeant Kevin Mccoullagh: Lance's subordinate and old friend. *Gerry: Alpha of New York and present head of the American Pack Council for the Were. One of two council members to survive St. Valentine's Day. *Killian: sniper who was in the everglades operation. *Bill: Former active vampire protector of America. *Michael: Original Vampire (the Patriarch), vanished during Bethany Anne's transformation. *Petre: Dead son of Stephen. Getting Started *TQB: Team Queen Bitch. *BA: nickname John tries using for Bethany Anne *Timothy Peters: business owner who sells his Gulfstream G550 to TQB. Washington D.C. *Officer Francisco 'Franz' Ferdinand: escort to Bethany Anne's old work site. *Nathan Lowell gets bought out by Bethany Anne and starts helping with ALL the companies. *Paul: Lance's old military friend. South American Forsaken in Love Lost *Adrian, forsaken sent to attack america. Clarita's son. *Clarita, Anton's daughter, in charge of central america *Anton, Michael's son, in charge of central and south america and mexico *Claudia, Clarita's daughter, asks for sanctuary for her and her 2 brothers More European Vampires *Gabrielle, Stephen's only daughter, his favorite -- though a bit restrictive at first. Team added to handle the boats in Love Lost *Captain Thomas - former navy Captain 'kicked' out because he spoke against the defense industry mentor program and it's potential for corruption. *Jean - Gunnery Officer Dukes - Love Lost+ - short hispanic woman, former marine - cusses a LOT. Makes things that go boom or make other things go boom. *John Rodriquez - Chief Engineer Rodriquez - 40 years old, dark skin, 5'8" somewhat wide - top notch boat speed tech - left navy because of Jean's treatment by navy. *Todd Jenkins - career Marine who told the truth when asked by a congressman in front of cameras **Starts training with Bitches as Gabrielle trains as a Bethany Anne decoy protected by the Bitches. *Lt. Cmdr Paul Jameson - pilot - 12 year navy vet - disputed rules of engagement *Lt Commander Max Wagner - Texas / German accent - traced financial corruption in the navy. Human business people *Jeffrey Diamantz, CEO of Patriarch Research *Tom Billings, lead programmer Book 4 ~ Bite This General Bethany Anne (BA) - vampire, main character AKA BA, Queen Bitch Gabrielle - Vampire recieves upgrade in the ufo, has a small direct pull on the Etheric now Stephen - Vampire Bethany Anne's first vampire recruit, day walker. Ivan - human companion of Stephen General Lance Reynolds - BA dad, watches over her companies Frank Kurns -Old man BA and Micheal both made younger Anton - Vampire son of Micheal who they think is behind attacks. Eric - human John - Human Clarita - Vampire/forsaken from Mexico, BA killed, her children fled Polarus - one of BAs ships Roughly In Order of Appearance Adrian - Vampire/forsaken BA killed with serum who set a message to Clarita Petre - Vampire, Stephens son, BA killed William Pepper - congressmen in Florida investigating BA/Micheals companies, Appropriations Committee Ben - Hacker works for Nathan, was a baddy from Miami bank heist job from previous book. Frank Kurns - Old man BA and Micheal both made younger Todd Jenkins - Marine on BAs ship Josef von Dorman - Were Council Pack leader meets with Stephen Mathis - bad vampire of Frankfurt, Stephen sorts out Terry - an ex of Mathis Giannini Oviedo - young woman journalist from San Jose Jeffrey Diamantz - CEO of Patriarch Research working on ADAM, Nathan tells them about TOM Tom Billings - lead programmer working on ADAM, Nathan tells them about TOM Claudia - vampire, daughter of Clarita, sister of Juan and Scott, previously kicked out of Mexico by BA, who they want to now join Juan - vampire, son of Clarita, silbling of Claudia and Scott, previously kicked out of Mexico by BA, who they want to now join Scott - vampire, son of Clarita, sibling of Claudia and Juan, previously kicked out of Mexico by BA, who they want to now join Killian - BAs sniper from previous book Enrique - Gianninis friend Super Intendent Rodriguez - of the Costa Rican Police Patricia - Lances PA David - Son of Micheal, Antons Brother Book 5 ~ Never Forsaken - In Order of Appearance David - Vampire son of Micheal, working with Anton Anton - Vampire son of Micheal, working with David Hugo - Vampire son of Micheal who David killed Pete Silvers - Member of Queen Bitch Guard Lt. Cmdr Paul Jameson - Flying the plane transporting the european weres rejects for training with Queen Bitch Guard/Nathan Tim “Rocky” Kinley - European weres reject, a hot-head General Lance Reynolds - BA dad, watches over her companies Patricia - Lances PA Jeffrey Diamantz - CEO of Patriarch Research working on ADAM, Nathan tells them about TOM Tom Billings - lead programmer working on ADAM, Nathan tells them about TOM Officer Billings - Neighbouring large American Air Force base to the new location of ADAM base of operations Chief Engineer John Rodriquez - deisgning the flight pods with Bobcat Joel Holt - European weres reject, Rickie Escobar - European weres reject, jocker Joseph Greggs. - European weres reject, intense and quiet Matthew Tseng - European weres reject, preternaturally fast Dan Bosse: Agent-In-Charge (Ops lead of the original Bitches) -- used to support Bill. Joins Bethany Anne along with his tac team. OTHER SERIES =Trials and Tribulations= Risk Be Damned Main Characters *Stephen *Jennifer *Arisha Orlov, aka Trisha, soviet reporter, repeated published stories w/o effort, focuses on looking for UnknownWorld. other Returning Characters *Bethany Anne *John Grimes International Villians *Hugo Marcari *Gerard Cordova, top enforcer for Hugo Marcari Imprisoned Chinese *Qing Tsai, once Chief Researcher of Paranormal Phenomena **apathetic *Ying Hsu, plotting, but knows no rescue will assist. Thugs *Filip, thug looking into Stephen for a reward from Arisha *Toma, red shirt thug, with Filip Local werewolves *Irina, young female werewolf, cousin of Stoyan *Stoyan, 'hired' by Filip, werewolf who's cousin Irina is missing Spanish Pilots *Javier Munoz *Matias *Alejandro TQB Controllers *Jake Finley *Evangeline Phillips, new from RAF Hugo's minions in Spain *Eduardo Lopez, former stock broker Alpha Class 1 Team Alpha *Tina, John Grime's niece, daughter of Cheryl Lynn **science prodidgy interested in genetics *Nestor, russian Wechselbalg, son of Leonid **Drive and fix things **good pilot **conspiracy theorist *Maxim, russian Wechselbalg, Leonid's nephew. His father Nikolay stayed to fight. **Weapons expert **Becomes good fighter pilot *Yana, exiled russian noble of the Konstantinovich family, daughter of Nicholas *Ronnie "Ron" Diamantz, **Bio and Neurochemistry **unexposed to Unknown World, small, parents are computer geeks, eager and optimistic **dad helped create ADAM Section Heads and Administrators *Diane, survived attack in Turkey that was set to trap Bethany Anne, revitalized, Dorene's sister *Dorene, survived attack in Turkey that was set to trap Bethany Anne, revitalized, Diane's sister *Marcus, original Rocket scientist recruited by TQB - tall - grudge against former employer NASA *Jean Dukes, Primary of the Reasearch and Development group - joined with the first naval officer recruitment, girl friend of John Grimes *Jeo, Head of Mining and Shipbuilding *Captain Thomas Teachers * More Staff *Max - Handyman and tram operator for the Academy trams *Dr. Running Wolf - strikingly beautiful *Chef Norman Other Students *Craig, of team Bravo **Tried firing John's gun *Paul, one of Ron's old friends, on team Echo *Roger, friend of Ron *Charles Adams - large boy More Youths *Todd, Tina's brother, friend of Yurgi - interested in aeronautics and flight navigation mathematics *Yurgi, russian - interested in aeronautics and flight navigation mathematics Student Relatives *Leonid, russian Wechselbalg, father of Nestor, uncle of Maxim *Nicholas, Yana's father *Cheryl Lynn Grimes, Tina's mother, assistant to Bethany Anne, sister of John Grimes